


Homeward Bound

by Mandalorian_Baby_Bird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lullabies, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, new home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorian_Baby_Bird/pseuds/Mandalorian_Baby_Bird
Summary: "Here's why you can't exterminate us, aruetii. We're not huddled in one place—we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders—so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology—so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline—so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, aruetii. We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we certainly can kill you."The Navarro covert might have been compromised but there were survivors, and like their ancestors before them, they will rebuild.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Homeward Bound

Scattered! The efforts of Lady Bo Katan Kryze to reclaim control of her ancestral planet Mandalore from the clutches of the Empire have failed. Resulting in the imperial retaliation of The Great Purge and mass repossession of Mandalore’s prized beskar steel. Mandalorian clans have scattered across the outer rim, seeking refuge on backwater planets, concealing their presence to near non-existent.

In the wake of the now fallen Empire, the New Republic takes its place in the galactic core, leaving the outer rim in chaos. The remnants of Clan Death Watch cleave on to the old ways dating back to the Old Republic and grow their numbers in secrecy until it is once again time to return to Mandalore…

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic! Lemme know whatcha think! Chapter 1 coming soon!


End file.
